Dance Under the Moon with Me
by Jenjei Cat
Summary: Even though they may never dance together, they will always know where to find each other.


Dance Under the Moon with Me

I was listening to Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. I thing it is a good song to continue my one-shots by. I'm in a phase were all my SasuXSaku are put together by a song. I cut off the lines of the song that kept repeating because to was hard to write that long for a one-shot.

Disclaimer: The characters you know are from Naruto are Masashi Kishimoto ©1999. The rest are mine if they show up. (Names are: Yumi, Youshi, Koy, and ect.)

A/N: Here's the key if you don't get something. (I sometimes don't know what the song is from the main story.) "Hi" – talking "_Hi_" – think "**Hi**" – notes or written things _Hi _– the song. (Ya, I know I haven't finished Blue moon Sakura yet but this one-shot is for my teacher.) If you want me to continue this story please review. I have a very cool idea if I continue this story.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the lake. He had been thinking about his brother. He felt very empty. Other than to get strong, kill his brother, and revive his clan, he truly had no other goal. Normally this was no problem for him, but there was something on his mind that wouldn't let him think strait. Usually Sasuke would never talk about his problems to anyone but today he had to let out all the things on his mind.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Today there was not meeting that team 7 had. Today was a free day for the team. Naruto was with his little friends. Sakura was looking for Sasuke. Sasuke was looking for a place to rest his mind and calm his soul. He walked around the village aimlessly.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Sakura had tried hard to find Sasuke but failed. She walked along the street. "_Now where could Sasuke-kun be?_" As Sakura thought about Sasuke she heard screaming of…Fan girls! Sakura ran to where she heard the telling and found Sasuke running from the girls.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Sasuke saw Sakura and ran to her. This could just be his only way out other than killing half of the girls in the village. As Sasuke ran to Sakura she backed up ever so slowly. The fan girls truly did look scary. "_I can't believe at one time I was like this, too._" Sasuke ran right up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. She went flying into the air as Sasuke dragged her behind him.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

"Sasuke-kun, I was just looking for you." Sasuke looked up to Sakura who was sitting on the ground gasping for air. Sasuke was also on the ground breathing quickly. "Well lucky you. I found you before you could find me." Sakura smiled at him. They were in a plain of grass were the breeze softly blew though the land. "Sasuke-kun, why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked after she finally got her breath. Sasuke only looked as Sakura. Sakura stretched her legs out in front of her and looked up at the sky. She felt something warm on her legs and looked down to see Sasuke's head there. "Um, Sasuke-kun."

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

Seeing Sasuke so peaceful Sakura didn't say another word. Instead Sasuke said "Sakura, when we're alone," Sakura looked down at Sasuke and saw his eyes were still closed. "You can call me Sasuke." Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him. Sakura smiled and said. "Okay, Sasuke." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sakura, if you ever want to see me, and you can't find me, come here and use the grass to whistle. I will find you."

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_


End file.
